United States of JBR
, |regional_languages = |demonym = JBRican |government_type = within a promcapablic monarchy |ruler = Rudolph von Holt¹, Kovrov I, and the Mata'afa Salapu |rulertitle = Co-Sovereigns |govthead = Justin Vuong |govttitle = President |govtoff = Chris Daniels |offtitle = Vice President |govtoff2 = Congress |offtitle2 = Legislature |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = October 16, 2006 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = March 1, 2013 |formation_event2 = Ascension to the Greater American Union² |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |national_animal = |area = 388,308 sq. mi |population = 50,000,000 (2013 estimate) |ethnicity = |currency = (USD) |gdpyear = |gdp = $4 billion (2013) |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .jb |drivinglane = right |dateformat = m/d/yy ( ) |time_zone = ( -5 to -6) |footnotes = ¹Official monarch within the JBRican States ²Joined with Antioquia as the Antioquian-JBRican Union. |portal = }} The United States of JBR (also referred as JBR, JBRica, or the JBRican States) is a constituent state within the Greater American Union with a promcapablicist system comprised of twenty-seven states and a federal district. It is situated in primarily in what originally constituted the and regions.Mason, Linda (2012). A Citizen's Guide to the JBRican States. Los Angeles, LA: Los Angeles University Press, p. 5 It borders to the south, the to the west, and to both the north and east. The closest nation to the north would be while to the east would be Texas and Bowasia.Shaw, Preston (2012). An Analytical Journal on the American States. Tuscon, MA: Eastern Books Press, p. 14 At 388,000 square miles and with approximately 47 million people, it is the 38th largest country by total land area and 31st largest by total population. The United States of JBR is composed of the historical American states of , , and . The areas were originally inhabited by before becoming a . Later on, the future JBRican states became part of before becoming part of the in the of the . The area remained part of the United States until the central government dissolved in early 2006. A few months after remaining in political discord and statelessness, representatives throughout the United States sought to form a new nation. After several conventions and deliberations, the JBRican States was conceived and united the former states of California, Nevada, and Arizona. The conventions set forth a government similar to the old American federal government. However, it was agreed that the legislature be composed of those selected by the elected presidency for the inaugural year. The delegates wanted the first years to be stable and run smoothly without civil interference to reconstruct the nation. History Beginning The initial beginnings of the JBRican States were relatively fragile and unstable. The state's government was led by President Modesto Suero. Suero at first did much of his power to rebuild the damage caused immediately after the dissolution. His administration held much of the government's power and was relatively unchallenged compared to the politically weak and corrupted legislature. The Congress was made up of elite individuals who helped raise money for the Suero government in exchange for political power. It was agreed and many of them earned a seat in the congressional house; much to the cost by removing some members who were part of the founding conventions. A majority of the installed elitists had few delegation over the government and the Congress at large was a flat branch in government. Over time, when the government became increasingly centralized within the Executive Branch, Congress began demanding that they be able to have some legal power within the government as well. However, when the Suero Administration continued to exercise the overwhelming amount of authority in the government, several members of Congress and various organized civil groups threatened to force the Suero Administration to comply to respecting the Congress's authority and rights. The Suero Administration gave them several rights but not enough to satisfy Congress. On the eve of Christmas 2007, just a year after the nation was founded, opponents to Suero assembled and stormed to Suero's residence in an attempt to force him to resign. Armed and prepared to take on Suero's Secret Service, they raided his home and demanded that he grant Congress more power. Suero was forced to sign the Congressional Authority Handover Agreement which effectively stripped most of his presidential powers and transferred such powers to Congress. The Presidency was effectively made into a monarchist-like figurehead and the Executive Branch's functions and body would be directly administered by the Congress. First Congressional dominance period Congress, now with supreme authority over the JBRican government, quickly used its power to expand its interests. The general public resented the Congress citing that it was filled with unelected elitists and was corrupt. Government satisfaction was even lower than that during Suero's political dominance and led for demands for democratic reform. Congress attempted to impose stricter regulation in society effectively banning various media outlets and suppressing immigration. Congress promised it would lessen these restrictions once the nation had fully stabilized from the pre-JBRican "anarchic damage". The public was enraged by the political repression and began mass protests throughout the nation. A member of the Congress, Justin Vuong, was disturbed by Congress and wanted to return the power to the people. He and fellow supportive congressmen started the Popular Action Committee and cooperated together with interested civil groups. Done much in secrecy, the PAC developed a political ideology known as promcapablicism. This ideology combined elements of American-styled democracy and with both and ideas interrogated. Promcapablicism also stressed on the "will of the people" and suggested that ultimately all political decisions laid back to the general populace. It sought to maintain government stability and effective control while also protecting the people's freedoms and rights and ultimate vested power in government. The PAC was quickly discovered and condemned by Congress and leaders of the PAC including Vuong were arrested and imprisoned. The Congress declared a on supporters of the PAC and promcapablicism. The Congress's actions only made the PAC grow to the point where the mere reference about it would result in a fine. Eventually the PAC accounted at least 8 million confirmed members and began forming protests. These collaborative protests quickly became a backlash against authorities and led to the 2009 JBRican uprising. The uprising lasted for 6 months before Congress was forced to release the PAC political prisoners. Congress negotiated with the PAC and decided to rewrite the Constitution applying promcapablicist ideals. While the Congress maintained a large amount of power, so did the Executive which was given the most again. The Presidency was no longer in charge of ceremonial duties; these would be transferred to the Monarchy and the Supreme Court was finally given substantial power over judicial matters. Elections took place not soon afterwards between Justin Vuong and Smith Wellington. Vuong won the election with 78% and established both the Vuong Administration and the House von Holt with fellow colleague Rudolph von Holt. Promcapablicist era Thereafter, the new administration took the time to relax various laws and took moderate economic recovery plans. Transportation, law enforcement, education, and health facilities received a great deal of attention to combat against poverty and gang violence. The JBRican States maintained an policy in regard to the world yet kept diplomacy to a minimum. Much of the foreign exchange with other nations were strictly economical purposes and various foreign corporations thrived in the States. Eventually, the JBRican States' economy was strong and stable enough to enter the international stage. Its first two major non-economical diplomatic decisions were to join the and the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Joining the latter was partially in response the rising threat of the militaristic neighbor, New Mexico. Tensions with New Mexico intensified as the summer of 2012 drew to an end. The Vuong Administration sought to repair the poor relations by hosting several diplomatic summits. When Congress proposed a law to strengthen border regulations with New Mexico, President Vuong used his legislative powers to override it. This act angered congressmen and caused controversy. Disputes over the overreaching power of the executive branch led to a schism within the ruling party, the Promcapablicists. Objectors to the Administration's actions and sympathizers to Congress became known as Rationals and formed a reformed party for the Rationals (those maintaining allegiance to the original party became known as Centrists). A substantial amount of the population agreed with the Rationals believing that true democratic power should return to the legislature. The leadership of the Rationals sworn to prevent a "democratic dictatorship" and sought to strip the President's legislative-related powers. Rational promcapablicism entwined a reversed balance of power--the legislature embodying the majority of power supremacy and incorporated and elements such as . The Vuong Administration attempted to suppress the Rational movement within Congress which ultimately led to its downfall. Second Congressional dominance period and Western American War Congressional elections took place during September and the Rationals gained a majority in both the Senate and House. General approval of the Vuong Administration and the Centrists dropped significantly forcing President Vuong and the House von Holt to take drastic measures. The newly Rational-dominant Congress began stipulating the Executive Branch to the equivalent of the old of the . With the formation of a more aggressive and assertive government, the New Mexicans believed it was necessary to take action before a possible attack by the Rationals. On what became known as the October 10 attacks, New Mexican sleeper agents raided a local hotel in San Diego where three senators (key leaders of the Rational movement) were lodging. Detonating a bomb, the hotel was set ablaze and caused a fire that spread across a nearby neighborhood. The New Mexican government indirectly declared responsibility that same day. Congress declared war on New Mexico the next day starting the Western American War. The war in its initial beginnings for the most part were relatively small-scale; skirmishes along the JBRican-New Mexican border. While both governments had the capability and desire to engage in a more upscale war, it was not until November 21 when the war went into full action. The New Mexican People's Unification Army launched missiles to Phoenix and invaded the eastern states of Apache and Cornerstone.Shapelle 2012, "New Mexicans on JBRican soil", JNN.com In response to this, the government declared a state of defensive war "Declaration of Defensive War". Congressional Resource Archives. JBRican Congress. November 21, 2012. Retrieved December 24, 2012. and seized temporary control over major media outlets. Following the declaration, it was later announced that the JBRican States signed an agreement with South Korea and the Philippines with the Trans-Pacific Allied Community. TPAC was an economic alliance with defensive properties and was ratified coinciding the invasion. After TPAC was formalized, the Korean and Philippine governments declared war on New Mexico. Apache and Cornerstone were liberated two weeks later after the Sand Dunes Campaign was a success. The National Surveyors' Corps officially declared that there were no more New Mexican forces detected on JBRican soil that would pose an immediate threat a few days later on December 9. The war quieted down for a while until New Mexico launched a new set of missile strikes to the state of Sonora. This action led to Congress' approval for the invasion of New Mexico. Geography References See also Category:JBR